


Lo que deseas

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Spanish, Stalker, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te prometo el mejor sexo oral de tu vida. Traducción de "What you wish for" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que deseas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What you wish for](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/921) by Emma Grant. 



>   
> 
> 
> _"Si eres afortunado, una solitaria fantasía puede transformarse por completo en un millón de realidades._"
> 
> -Maya Angelou
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Eran casi las ocho en punto cuando lo descubrió. Había estado caminando por el corredor del quinto piso, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para hacer un poco de investigación acerca de artefactos de magia oscura, cuando escuchó un murmullo de tela. Era constante, acompasado y se movía junto a él.

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo con el pretexto de revisar su reloj. Tal como lo había esperado, el sonido murmurante desapareció medio segundo después. Frunció el ceño y golpeteó con un dedo su reloj, como si éste se hubiese detenido, luego se lo llevó hasta la oreja, girando la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

En el piso junto a la pared, aproximadamente a tres metros detrás de él, estaba la mitad de una zapatilla deportiva.

Demasiado fácil.

Se volteó, apuntando su varita en dirección de la mitad de zapato, y dijo: -_Immobilus_. -Se aproximó al lugar y levantó una mano para tantear el aire hasta que sus dedos encontraron la capa de invisibilidad. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, la jaló. La cara de Harry Potter estaba congelada con el ceño fruncido, y tenía una mano a medio levantar como si hubiera estado a punto de rascarse una oreja.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y consideró la situación. Simplemente, era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla. Tenía cosas que hacer esa noche, pero podrían esperar.

Potter tenía su varita aferrada en su rígida mano derecha. Después de quitársela y guardarla en su propia túnica, Draco liberó su cabeza del hechizo inmovilizador, manteniendo el resto del cuerpo paralizado.

-Vaya, Potter. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

La expresión de Potter era de humillación y rabia. –Jódete, Malfoy.

-Qué lenguaje –dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza. -¿Qué pensaría tu público de eso?

Potter lo miró furioso. –Realmente no me interesa.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Draco. -¿Qué dirían las lectoras de _Corazón de Bruja_ si supieran que has estado acosándome estos últimos meses? ¿Siguiéndome a todas horas? ¿Espiándome?

-No estaba _acosándote_ -espetó Potter. -¡Eres un ingenuo!

-Y tú eres un terrible mentiroso –respondió Draco.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco bufó. -¿Qué es lo que estás ofreciendo?

La única respuesta de Potter fue una mirada llena de confusión. O quizá estaba pensando… podía ser difícil notar la diferencia.

Tal vez nunca más volvería a tener a Harry Potter en ese tipo de posición, reflexionó Draco. Podría hacer lo que fuera con él, y Potter no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Sonrió… sabía que la expresión que apareció en su rostro era una mirada lasciva más que nada. –Voy a quitarte el hechizo inmovilizador -le dijo, -y si no haces exactamente lo que te diga, te arrojaré una maldición. ¿Entiendes? –la mirada de odio de Potter se intensificó, pero asintió.

Draco se retiró un paso y lo liberó del hechizo. Potter estuvo a punto de caer, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de retirada o de ataque.

-De rodillas –dijo Draco.

La expresión de confusión regresó por una fracción de segundo antes de que una máscara de enojo cubriera la cara de Potter. Obedeció, bajando hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Voltéate.

Si Potter estaba incómodo con la idea de darle la espalda a Draco, no lo demostró. Draco sacudió la capa de invisibilidad y la encantó sobre el muro que estaba junto a Potter, de manera que colgaba como una cortina sobre él. Después de asegurarse de que la varita de Potter estuviera aún bien resguardada en su bolsillo, se metió bajo la capa, colocándose entre Potter y la pared.

Bajó la mirada hacia Potter por un momento. Éste estaba cruzado de brazos y lo observaba desafiante. Draco esperó hasta que el otro empezó a retorcerse, removiendo sus rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Y entonces, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Potter, Draco comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Hubo un lapso de aproximadamente un segundo en el cual Potter no parecía comprender… y entonces, su mirada de horror fue un disfrute a la vista. -¡Oh, _maldición_, no!

-¡Oh, maldición, _sí_! –replicó Draco, bajándose su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su pene.

Potter hizo un sonido como de una risa ahogada. -¡Estás demente! De ninguna maldita manera voy a… -hizo gestos.

-Chúpalo, Potter. O te hechizaré.

-Entonces, hechízame –escupió Potter. –Prefiero vomitar babosas durante horas.

-_¿Babosas?_ ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? –Draco entrecerró los ojos. –Conozco un montón de hechizos oscuros que no se pueden revertir. Hasta me sé uno que te achicaría el pene hasta dejarlo del tamaño de la cola de una rata. Y Madame Pomfrey no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Potter estaba horrorizado. –Tú…

-La elección es tuya –dijo Draco, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. –O chupas el mío o pierdes el tuyo.

Potter lo miraba fijo y completamente impactado, con un gesto de completo asco en su pálida tez. –Alguien puede escucharnos –dijo después de un momento. -¿Realmente quieres ser descubierto haciendo algo como…?

-_Silencio_ –dijo Draco, tocando con su varita la capa de invisibilidad. Arqueó una ceja. –Ahora nadie puede vernos ni oírnos.

Los ojos de Potter relampaguearon de ira. –Te odio –siseó. –Y te haré pagar por esto.

Draco sonrió ampliamente por una fracción de segundo, entonces consiguió convertir su gesto de nuevo en una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras decía: -Me encanta cuando hablas sucio. –Se inclinó contra la pared, con su miembro ya endurecido ante el simple pensamiento de aquello, de humillar a Potter de esa manera. No había creído que disfrutaría eso tanto. –Y será mejor que sea bueno, o a partir de hoy necesitarás pinzas para poder orinar.

Potter desvió la mirada, maldiciendo por lo bajito. Draco pensó que por un momento de verdad estaba sopesando sus opciones. –Si tú, _tan solo_ le dices una palabra de esto a alguien…

-¿Qué piensas, que soy estúpido? –replicó Draco. Se movió tanto para adelante que Potter tuvo que estirar el cuello un poco para poder verlo. –Esto es sólo entre tú y yo, Potter. Nadie sino nosotros sabrá lo mucho que te gusta chupármelo.

Se miraron con rabia el uno al otro. Potter tenía el rostro endurecido, y el rubor en sus mejillas era visible aún en la tenue luz. Draco sintió una extraña oleada de deseo y su pene dio un pequeño tirón. Eso iba a ser _increíble_… mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

-No tengo toda la noche –dijo por fin. –Si no te pones a ello en diez segundos, voy a arrojarte la maldición.

Potter frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como si se armara de valor, y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Empieza lamiendo –le dijo Draco. Potter levantó la vista y lo fulminó con los ojos. –Ah, ¿entonces eres un experto? No tenía idea.

Potter abrió la boca y extendió su lengua, y luego, lamió con enorme delicadeza la punta del miembro de Draco.

Éste tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gemir ante ese leve contacto. El rostro de Potter estaba contraído como si estuviera concentrado. Su lengua color de rosa estaba tensa, y Draco estaba _completamente_ duro.

-Sí –dijo, clavando sus ojos en la cara de Potter. –Sigue lamiendo, suave y lento –la lengua de Potter estaba tibia, y la saliva que dejaba en su erección se sentía fría. –Desliza tu lengua bajo el prepucio –susurró. –Ah, sí, justo así.

Las mejillas de Potter estaban rojas de vergüenza. Fijó su mirada en el estómago de Draco, como si el hecho de encontrarse con sus ojos fuera la aceptación de lo que estaba haciendo. Su lengua se suavizó y la llevó hasta el sensible punto bajo la cabeza, y Draco se mordió el labio.

-Tómalo con tu boca, ahora –dijo Draco con una voz mucho más baja que un momento antes.

Potter casi parecía resignado a la tarea. Abrió la boca, y Draco sintió húmedo calor envolver la punta de su pene. Era exquisito, pensó, mejor todavía por la fría piedra detrás de su espalda y el sombrío cejo fruncido en la cara de Potter. Draco suspiró.

Los labios de Potter se movieron lentamente por su erección, devorando el miembro de Draco centímetro a centímetro. Sintió su lengua presionar contra la parte inferior, moviéndose un poco, justo como a Draco le gustaba.

-No sabía que serías tan bueno en esto –exhaló Draco, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el muro. -Qué buenito chupapollas eres, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Potter se fruncieron, pero esa fue su única respuesta. Tuvo arcadas cuando el miembro de Draco le picó el fondo de la garganta. Empezó a moverse de regreso.

-Chúpalo –dijo Draco, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Potter. –Más duro que eso –Potter obedeció, pero Draco todavía no terminaba de pedir lo que quería. –Y mueve tu lengua –susurró, y Potter lo hizo. La sensación de carne suave masajeando la parte inferior de su pene fue casi desbordante.

Una vez que Potter hubiera llegado hasta la punta de nuevo, Draco lo jaló del cabello dirigiéndolo hacia él. –Sigue haciendo eso, sigue moviendo tu lengua como… Sí –sintió las manos de Potter agarrarlo de sus pantalones para acercarlo más. Draco sonrió satisfecho. –Esto es exactamente lo que deseabas, ¿verdad? Apostaría que te metes debajo de esta cosa y te masturbas mientras me observas. Apostaría que has tenido fantasías acerca de chupármela justo como ahora.

Potter hizo un sonido extraño, y Draco casi pudo imaginar que había sido de asentimiento.

-Tómalo –Draco murmuró mientras la nariz de Potter se oprimía entre su vello púbico. –Tómalo, y chúpalo. Dios…

Los ojos de Potter estaban cerrados y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Era una escena que Draco descubrió que realmente le gustaba… Harry Potter, de rodillas, chupando su pene y disfrutándolo. _Gozándolo_, incluso.

Draco no pudo evitar burlarse. -¿Estás excitado, Potter? Apuesto que sí –Potter lo ignoró y continuó chupando, serpenteando su lengua alrededor de la punta hacia arriba. –Quiero que te hagas una paja mientras me lo estás chupando –dijo Draco, y la idea le causó un estremecimiento de placer. Hubo una pausa, como si Potter no estuviera seguro de que hablaba en serio. –Abre tus pantalones –siseó Draco. –Ahora.

Inclinó su cabeza para observar a Potter hurgando entre sus piernas. Su pene salió a la vista después de un momento, ya hinchado y rojo.

-Qué pequeña puta –susurró Draco, mirando a Potter empezar a acariciar su propio miembro. –Te encanta esto, ¿no? Te encanta chupar penes. Te encanta chupar _mi_ pene.

Potter hizo arcadas otra vez cuando cayó un poco hacia delante, aparentemente teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio en tan difícil posición. La mano con que se acariciaba empezó a moverse más rápidamente, y su atención a la erección de Draco pareció decaer.

Draco apretó su puño en el cabello de Potter y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. Potter hizo gestos, y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Draco sintió su deseo crecer ante la vista del otro chico: corrompido, enojado, y completamente a su merced. –Deberías verte –le dijo. –Tu boca hecha agua y completamente roja, tu cara ruborizada… pareces una vulgar puta.

-Eso lo sabes bien, ¿verdad? –replicó Potter. –Es la única manera en que puedes obtener algo.

Draco bufó. –Oh, _eso_ me dolió –bajó la mirada hacia el miembro de Potter, colgando entre sus piernas. –Tócate. Y mírame mientras lo haces.

Potter le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión que casi era de fiereza. De nuevo, tomó con una mano su pene y lo acarició, lentamente. Su erección se levantó otra vez, y sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos.

-Te gusta mirar –dijo Potter después de un momento, en un tono suspirante. –Te gusta obligarme a hacer esto. Estás excitado por esto.

-Desde luego –respondió rápidamente Draco. –Tanto como tú.

La expresión de Potter cambió a algo que era casi una sonrisa maliciosa. –Has estado fantaseando con esto, ¿verdad? Apostaría que te quedas toda la noche despierto pensando en esto: en mí en medio de tus rodillas, chupándotelo.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soñar despierto _contigo_ –replicó Draco. –Yo no soy el que anda acosando, ¿recuerdas?

El sonido de pasos aproximándose los hizo a ambos levantar la vista. Dos estudiantes caminaban hacia ellos, charlando quedamente.

Draco jaló la cabeza de Potter de nuevo hacia delante. –Regresa a lo tuyo –dijo. –No pueden vernos.

Los labios de Potter envolvieron la punta del pene de Draco otra vez, pero su postura estaba tensa. Estaba atento a los estudiantes que se acercaban.

-Tampoco pueden escucharnos –dijo Draco, levantando tanto la voz que Potter se estremeció. Los estudiantes se detuvieron justo a su lado, observando sobre la cabeza de Draco a una pintura colgada ahí. -Están mirando en nuestra dirección –dijo Draco, urgiendo a Potter a moverse más rápido con una mano en su cabello. -¿Qué pensarían si pudieran verte así, dejándote joder por la boca?

Potter no respondió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se movía.

-Ese Ravenclaw de quinto grado, McHanley, está parado justo detrás de ti –dijo Draco, ya jadeando. Potter hizo un sonido ahogado y Draco apretó el puño en su cabeza. –He visto la manera en que lo miras. Te encantaría que fuera él el que estuviera parado aquí, con su pene atiborrando tu garganta.

Potter se deshizo del agarre de su mano de un tirón y se sentó. -¿Podrías _callarte_, Malfoy?

Draco se mofó: -Te estás excitando con esto, ¿verdad?

Potter entornó los ojos. –De hecho, _tú_ eres el que está excitado.

Draco empezó a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que hacer eso era ridículo. –Tú eres el que me lo está chupando.

-Pero tú eres el que va a correrse –dijo Potter, apretando los dedos de una mano alrededor de la ensalivada erección de Draco. Éste casi tembló por el contacto. –Tú eres el que empezó esto.

La mano de Potter estaba moviéndose, acariciando, y Draco estaba espantado de lo bien que se sentía. Potter levantó la mirada y la fijó en él, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Draco consiguió fruncir el ceño. –Bueno, tú eres el que…

-Va a _hacer_ que te derrames –dijo Potter, arrodillándose de nuevo. –Y tú deseas eso. Probablemente has fantaseado con obligarme a hacer esto, con lo mucho que me humillaría –su voz se redujo hasta ser un ronco susurro. –Pero tú eres el que va a perder el control, y yo voy a lograr que lo hagas. En el instante que te vengas, Malfoy, yo seré el maldito _ganador_. Cada vez que me mires, recordarás esto, que fui _yo_ el que te hizo correrte tan duro que tus rodillas flaquearon. Y cuando alguien más te lo esté chupando, es en _mí_ en quien pensarás.

Sus labios pasaron por la punta del miembro de Draco, su cálido aliento rozando su sensible piel. Draco se percató de que había dejado de respirar por los últimos segundos, y avergonzado, aspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

-Piensa en eso mientras te vienes, Malfoy –susurró Potter, con los ojos oscuros y muy abiertos. –Piensa en el hecho de que estarás eyaculando por _mí_.

Se arrojó hacia delante y engulló la erección de Draco, enterrando los dedos en sus caderas tan duro que pensó que seguramente tendría cardenales por la mañana. Draco se desplomó contra la pared, incapaz de dejar de empujarse dentro de la boca de Potter. Gimió al sentir su orgasmo venir, dudando entre querer terminar y querer prolongar eso. Las palabras de Potter sonaban en su mente, aún contra su voluntad… _Yo seré el maldito ganador…_ pero no podía detenerlas. No podía detenerse a él mismo.

Abrió su boca para dar la advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde… aquello lo golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran. La sensación lo recorrió como un espiral y su pene bombeó, caliente y espeso, durante lo que parecieron ser minutos. Sutilmente, se dio cuenta de que la boca de Potter seguía alrededor de su miembro, todavía chupando, tragándose su eyaculación, a pesar de que eso no era parte del _trato_… nunca se lo ordenó… y la sola idea era más erótica que cualquier cosa de la que Draco pudiera acordarse por el momento.

Sintió a Harry alejarse. Draco se estremeció cuando el aire helado golpeó la húmeda piel de su pene reblandecido. Se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared, con un gemido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se preguntó si había gritado. Esperaba que no.

-Maldición –susurró. Escuchó una risa y abrió los ojos.

-¿Bueno? –Harry estaba sentado en cuclillas y le sonreía.

-Eso fue jodidamente increíble –respondió Draco, consiguiendo una sonrisa también.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. A Draco le gustaba la manera en que sus labios de sentían después de hacer aquello… suaves y tibios, y un poco hinchados. –Te prometí la mejor mamada de tu vida, ¿o no?

-Pregúntame en cincuenta años –suspiró Draco, -y te haré saber en qué lugar quedó.

Harry se rió de nuevo y se sentó junto a él, recargándose contra la pared. -¿De verdad tú fantaseabas con este tipo de cosas cuando estábamos en la escuela?

-Una o dos veces –contestó Draco, sofocando un bostezo. Su mente estaba un poco nublada.

Harry resopló. -¿Y ese en verdad era McHanley, o sólo estabas molestando?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Era McHanley. Debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste.

-No tiene gracia –respondió rápidamente Harry.

-Oh, por favor –dijo Draco, girándose para besarlo en el cuello. –Él es sexy.

-Y es un estudiante, de la mitad de mi edad.

-Está enamorado de ti, lo sabes. Cada vez que paso por tu despacho, él está ahí. _“¡Oh, profesor Potter, no creo estar sosteniendo mi varita correctamente! ¿Usted podría enseñarme?”_

-Cierra el pico, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

Draco se rió por lo bajo y observó la erección de Harry, todavía expuesta. -¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?

Harry suspiró y se cerró los pantalones. –Técnicamente, por el momento estoy patrullando. Pero termino a la medianoche –arqueó una ceja.

-Y yo _te_ prometí algo –dijo Draco, relamiéndose.

Harry se sonrojó y verificó el pasillo antes de jalar la capa de invisibilidad de la pared. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Draco, sonriendo.

-En ese caso, tal vez pueda aparecerme un poco más temprano.

  


**Fin.**

 

**   
**


End file.
